


like it when we get closer, when it gets risky.

by junfhongs



Series: if you want love, we'll make it. [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: Jonghyun took it upon himself to open Minhyun's eyes to a world of sensation that he never could have imagined before.





	like it when we get closer, when it gets risky.

**Author's Note:**

> edited: 07/13/18

It happened right after Jonghyun stopped screaming silently into his arm, back bending off the bed in a position that highlighted his lean chest and the pretty flush all over his skin that was only disrupted by the light marks Minhyun loved to leave on him. Minhyun pulled back his three fingers when Jonghyun stopped breathing for a few seconds, too absorbed by the pleasure tingling towards his toes and leaving him worn out but wanting more.

"Is it… really that good?" asked Minhyun as he trailed kisses up the side of Jonghyun's chest to give him some time to recover.

Jonghyun groaned, appreciating the break but hating the brief pleasure withdrawal. This was what being with Minhyun felt like all the time: an uncontrollable rush, the purest joy from having any of their parts meet—whether it be their eyes or their lips or their minds—and the fullness all of these gave him.

Then again, his boyfriend was an ass sometimes. "Don't be smug," Jonghyun croaked out, voice raw from all the screaming he had to hold back. "Fine. You're— _good._ " Jonghyun almost bit his tongue as Minhyun pressed his fingers back inside him. Minhyun lied down beside him, fingers now at a sharper angle that made Jonghyun gasp again. He _hated_ the grin that Minhyun pressed against the back of his ear. "Stop acting— you're insufferable, Hwang Minhyun."

"We've established that." Minhyun chuckled, but something about the long line of his body stiffened when Jonghyun slid a hand behind him to trace over the seam of Minhyun's boxers, finger brushing over Minhyun's ass. "Hey, don't—"

"What?" Jonghyun asked with his touch pressing against Minhyun's flesh. "Don't tell me you've never done that before."

It was Minhyun's embarrassed silence that made Jonghyun tap a familiar pattern into his skin, something that instantly told Minhyun to pull his fingers out and back off. Jonghyun appreciated the quick response; it served useful for them on… particularly experimental nights, occasionally too much for Jonghyun to handle all at once.

They sat facing each other; Jonghyun was probing at Minhyun with questioning eyes while Minhyun meticulously wiped at his fingers with the tissues they kept on their bedside table. "You're kidding, right? We've been having sex for the past three _years_ and you never mentioned to me that you've never taken it up the ass?"

Minhyun bristled. "You don't need to be so crude about it."

"'Crude'?" Jonghyun asked incredulously. "We have sex on a weekly basis, Minhyun; I think we're _way_ past the point of modesty when it comes to bedroom matters."

"Just weekly?" Minhyun gave him a shit-eating grin and leaned forward to tip Jonghyun's chin up with a finger, his eyes already suggesting a continuation of their activities from just a few minutes ago.

Unfortunately for him, Jonghyun wasn't exactly in the mood anymore. He swatted Minhyun's hand away from his face and pushed him back on the bed. "Stop trying to get out of this conversation, idiot. Are you… scared?"

Minhyun huffed. " _Of course not._ What's there to be afraid of?"

"No, I think you _are_ afraid of it," Jonghyun teased, now leaning over Minhyun and stroking his face. "Why have you never tried it then? Not even by yourself?"

"I just— I know _you_ like it and how you like it." Minhyun avoided Jonghyun's eyes.  "But it looks… weird. And uncomfortable."

As much as Jonghyun wanted to push his buttons even further, Minhyun looked sheepish, embarrassed. "I think you're scared," Jonghyun repeated, a little softer now so Minhyun wouldn't hear it as a threat. "I think you're scared that you'll like it _a lot more_ than you would expect."

Jonghyun knew from the stubborn set of Minhyun's jaw and the way he constantly avoided Jonghyun's eyes that he wasn't going to win Minhyun over with his words. He knew that Minhyun needed a little push, a gentle kiss, a trail of lips up his jaw and fingers down his stomach to stoke the fire in his belly and down lower. Minhyun whined when Jonghyun tugged at the waistband of his boxers, the last bit of fabric between their heated skin. _"Jonghyun."_

 _"Minhyun,"_ Jonghyun whined back, hand slipping under his boxers to grip Minhyun's limp dick. He knew how easy it was to rile Minhyun up; this must really be unappealing to him. "Do you not trust me? That I'll make you feel good?"

"Jonghyun," said Minhyun, just a bit of that whine left in his pleas. Still, he lifted his hips when Jonghyun started sliding his underwear down his legs, his hands smoothing over Minhyun's skin. Minhyun sighed when Jonghyun trailed kisses up the inside of his thighs then rested his chin on Minhyun's hip.

Jonghyun took Minhyun's hand and placed it at the back of his neck. "Our signal," he said, and Minhyun repeated Jonghyun's pattern from earlier. "If it hurts, if you don't like it, if you change your mind, I'll stop. But give me a chance, please?"

The thing about their experimentation was that it was never one-sided. Even if it was always Jonghyun on the receiving end, it was never just about his pleasure or his kinks being worked out. It was always about exploring each other, discovering everything that made them twist and turn and _writhe_ in each other's arms.

The knowledge of what made Minhyun tick made this process just a little bit easier for Jonghyun, and he planted his lips on Minhyun's earlobe while his hands did most of the work by leaving light touches on his slowly-heating skin. Jonghyun knew Minhyun liked hearing Jonghyun's voice, liked it when it was screaming into a pillow or whispering nonsense into Minhyun's skin.

Jonghyun also knew that Minhyun loved his voice the most when it was chanting praises into Minhyun's ear, close enough to let it get straight into his damn head. Jonghyun hated giving Minhyun what he wanted, but if Jonghyun was going to get the privilege of seeing Minhyun writhe in pleasure tonight, he knew what he had to do.

"I don't know why you're so afraid of this," he started, "not when you've seen how _good_ you make me feel, Minhyun." He smiled when Minhyun sighed softly. "God, you've made me scream so many times; remember that time you made me scream so much, I lost my voice for a whole week?" Jonghyun chuckled into his ear when Minhyun's dick jumped in his hand. He took that as his sign to proceed. "That was fucking _amazing,_ Minhyun. Think I can do that for you tonight?"

"I'll give you a repeat performance, if you want. Just—" Minhyun breathed heavily when Jonghyun bit his ear.

"Come _on,_ Minhyun." Jonghyun needed another approach. "I think you don't trust that I can make you feel that good," he whispered. "Haven't I played with myself enough times in front of you? You know I can—" Jonghyun cleared his throat as Minhyun slowly hardened in his hand, and he stopped stroking when Minhyun shuddered in pleasure, heat building up beneath his skin. "You know I can make you feel that good, right?"

Minhyun groaned when Jonghyun backed away and slid down, and he shifted himself so that he was lying back on the pillows, legs spread open as Jonghyun climbed in between. Jonghyun could feel his thighs shaking, not from arousal but from hesitation and a bit of fear. He kneaded into Minhyun's tense muscles, coaxing him into mush under Jonghyun's fingertips, ready to be molded and made anew.

"I'll take it slow, I promise," said Jonghyun, breath ghosting over the point where Minhyun's hips met his legs. Minhyun's dick was softening again, and Jonghyun took his time with his lips on Minhyun's dick, tongue tracing every ridge and fold until Minhyun was grunting into his fist, hips thrusting up into Jonghyun's mouth.

Jonghyun knew he needed this, needed to let go of his last bit of his need to have control before Jonghyun could take over for the night, so he took Minhyun's hands and placed them on his head. Minhyun moaned as he thrusted into Jonghyun's mouth. _Breathe in, breathe, breathe,_ Jonghyun reminded himself as he took his hands off Minhyun and supported his body up to accommodate Minhyun's frantic movements, inching closer and closer to a release that Jonghyun was hoping Minhyun wouldn't jump straight into just yet.

"Fuck," Minhyun whispered. He wiped away the drool at the corners of Jonghyun's mouth, but the sight was enough for Minhyun to stop himself from going any further. With his feet planted firmly on the mattress, he held himself back and guided his cock out of Jonghyun's mouth, gripping the base in an attempt at restraint.

Jonghyun sat back on his heels and relaxed his jaw, shooting a dirty look at Minhyun. "We are _not_ doing that again," Jonghyun mumbled. He reached for the bottle of lube at the edge of the bed. When he turned back, Minhyun was tensing up again, his shoulders turning away from Jonghyun.

"Hey," Jonghyun said, soft and slow as he nuzzled against Minhyun's cheek, "kiss?"

Minhyun groaned. "Ugh, fine." Minhyun usually hated the taste of himself on Jonghyun's tongue, but Jonghyun felt how quickly that relaxed him, how his hands sought out Jonghyun's hair and cradled his head in a complete contrast to how he gripped Jonghyun roughly just a few moments ago.

He didn't even notice Jonghyun spreading lube on his fingers, warming it up with his touch, not until a cold drop fell on the side of his chest. Minhyun jolted and pulled back, eyes wide in panic. Jonghyun held his gaze and blinked slowly, carefully. It distracted Minhyun well enough for Jonghyun to be able to press the pad of his finger against Minhyun's hole, just slowly spreading lube on the surface.

"Jonghyun." Minhyun's whined breathily as the substance warmed up on his skin. He squirmed when Jonghyun pressed the tip of his finger against his rim. "I—"

Jonghyun paused immediately. "You can tell me to stop. I will." That was immediately followed by silence, and though disappointed, Jonghyun took that as his cue to pull back.

And then it was followed by Minhyun's weak whine as he bent forward and held Jonghyun's wrist, keeping his hand close. They stared at each other for a beat, and then Jonghyun took Minhyun's hand off him and pressed his fingers against Minhyun's rim, circling around the tight ring of muscle until Minhyun was lying on his back again, as relaxed as he could get.

"I want—" Minhyun cleared his throat. "You can keep going. Just— tell me what's happening."

"Okay," said Jonghyun, a twinge of relief in his voice. He reached over and squeezed a little more lube on his fingers before he slid the tip of his index finger inside Minhyun, gasping as Minhyun clenched in reflex. Jonghyun peppered kisses on Minhyun's shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. "Relax, Minhyun. It's just the tip of my finger; it's nothing."

Jonghyun distracted him with his other hand on the planes of Minhyun's torso, smoothing his palm over tense muscles and the smooth skin that asked to be touched, revered, and marked to no end, at least until was Minhyun was swiping at Jonghyun's head when he left a particularly dark mark at the side of Minhyun's ribs.

Jonghyun rested his chin on Minhyun's stomach as more of his finger slipped inside the tight heat of Minhyun's ass. His fingers weren't too long, weren't that thick, but Minhyun still squirmed in discomfort, dick softening beneath Jonghyun's chest where it was trapped between their bodies. Jonghyun added a little more lube, slowly thrusting in and out and twisting his finger around to give Minhyun a feel for the intrusion.

"Still okay?" asked Jonghyun, eyes soft and concerned for a moment. Minhyun knew to breathe his way through the discomfort, knew it from watching Jonghyun do the same.

It was a pretty unique experience for Jonghyun to watch Minhyun like this, to watch the flush in his cheeks spread down to his chest as Minhyun avoided his eyes. Now _that_ was new; it was always Minhyun who was telling him to open his eyes, to meet his gaze, to watch and feel every sensation all at the same time. Jonghyun realized that he liked the vulnerability. Hell, he was getting a kick from it, a simmering heat that he was keeping down so he could focus more on bringing that out of Minhyun.

"I'm adding a finger," Jonghyun whispered, and Minhyun didn't have time to open his eyes in shock before Jonghyun pressed two fingers against his hole and slid them in at the same time. Minhyun gasped and spread his legs wider, giving Jonghyun a view that would be burned into his mind for years.

Minhyun wasn't clenching or tensing up as much as the first intrusion, but Jonghyun worried about the crease in his forehead and the sweat dripping down his neck. Jonghyun was careful to hold his fingers in place as he reached up and kissed up Minhyun's neck, willfully ignoring the sweat that he could feel against his lips.

"Jonghyun, _move,_ " whined Minhyun. One of his hands was gripping the sheets; the other was looking for Jonghyun's neck to hold onto. He opened his eyes and pouted. _Oh,_ Jonghyun was enjoying this.

"Be patient, Minhyun." He grinned and curled his fingers slowly, waiting for Minhyun to register the movement inside him. Jonghyun wasn't disappointed with the reaction; Minhyun threw his head back, digging into the pillow, and moaned loudly, the corners of his lips curling up in pleasure. _Finally, some pleasure._

Minhyun started shifting his hips up, slowly but surely fucking himself on Jonghyun's fingers. Jonghyun was absolutely _fascinated_ by it, by the desperation in Minhyun's slow movements and the way his torso twisted up and down as it moved with Minhyun's hips. All good things had to end, however, and Jonghyun wasn't about to let Minhyun feel as if he had control over this situation.

Jonghyun sat back between Minhyun's legs and gripped his hip with his free hand. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you to move," Minhyun grunted, and though he tried, there was something terribly powerful about Jonghyun's eyes at that moment, something that kept him from moving stubbornly.

"Remember that time," Jonghyun smiled wickedly, "when you stayed inside me for ten minutes straight without moving?"

Minhyun _had_ to have remembered that; it was a particularly memorable night for them. Minhyun nearly came inside Jonghyun after many, _many_ sessions of sex, enough to turn them into piles of bones after each climax. Still, they were needy enough to keep going, over and over again. As some sort of twisted finale,  Minhyun decided to prolong the agony for both of them by holding Jonghyun close and not letting go— and it was _not_ as romantic as most movies made that line sound. It was hot torture, and it took only a few thrusts for both of them to fall off the edge, _finally,_ after the longest night in bed.

"I remember you said it was like— like I was knotting you." Minhyun laughed breathily, but his eyes widened when Jonghyun narrowed his eyes and started thrusting his fingers. "You fucking furry."

"You—" Jonghyun took his revenge by sliding his fingers inside Minhyun, deeper and deeper until he was knuckle-deep into his flesh and Minhyun was gasping to his side. "You don't get to use that on me! I was drunk!"

Jonghyun growled in irritation, and then he started moving, faster and harder than Minhyun had ever experienced. He couldn't turn his head any further, couldn't muffle his escalating moans into a pillow, not when every slight movement of his body would make Jonghyun's fingers press against a new spot, a new sensitivity that Minhyun had yet to explore.

Jonghyun gave him no warning before pulling all his fingers out and turning Minhyun over, his knees barely even capable of supporting his weight after all that Jonghyun had done to him. "Two fingers," Jonghyun kissed the back of his neck and eased his torso down so that his ass was sticking up in the air, rim clenching as it sought Jonghyun's fingers again, "just two and you're already like this. Ready for more?"

Minhyun probably hated how he sounded, hated how he wasn't able to do much other than whine and clench his fist into the sheets, but Jonghyun got the idea from the frantic nodding of his head. He added more lube on his fingers and eased Minhyun into taking two again, slow and gentle once more, and then he slid the third one in, watching the rise and fall of Minhyun's back as an indicator of his response.

It wasn't too good. Minhyun wasn't whining, was barely even breathing. "Hey," said Jonghyun, reaching around Minhyun's hips to hold his heavy cock. It was softening again, the discomfort and foreign fullness keeping Minhyun from feeling any pleasure. "Minhyun, breathe for me. Are the pillows smothering you?" _No response._ "Minhyun?"

Minhyun took his time with turning his head, and Jonghyun pulled his fingers out of his ass when he climbed up and sought Minhyun's expression. It was dazed, empty, but Jonghyun couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight of Minhyun's hair sticking to his forehead, the sight of his well-bitten lips turning the most beautiful shade of red as he glared at Jonghyun.

"Put them back. Move." He gasped. _"Fuck me, Jonghyun."_

No further questions. Jonghyun coated his fingers with more lube as a precaution before sliding all three fingers in at the same time. Minhyun moaned, voice still loud and clear despite his face being pressed against the mattress. He was starting to thrust back, meeting Jonghyun's fingers as they found a rhythm that included Jonghyun's fingers wrapping around Minhyun's dick, attacking him with sensation after sensation.

Their bedroom was quiet, apart from the squeaking of the bedframe as it shook, the wet sounds of Jonghyun's fingers on both ends of Minhyun's hips, and the nonsensical moaning that was spilling freely from Minhyun's lips. Jonghyun didn't notice how hard he became too, not until he was rutting against Minhyun's leg, hoping for any sort of friction that would ease his urge to fulfill Minhyun's request from that night.

Jonghyun was tempted, _so tempted,_ to get up on his knees and replace his fingers with something thicker, warmer, heavier than anything Minhyun had experienced so far. It was crawling under Jonghyun's skin, deep enough to take control of his limbs and place him at that position, his fingers still inside Minhyun, thrusting shallowly, while his other hand was gripping Minhyun's ass and spreading it apart.

 _So close, just a little bit,_ and Jonghyun had his tip against Minhyun's rim, barely even pressing in. Minhyun whined at the loss of sensation, but something in him shifted when he felt something— something even _thicker_ replacing Jonghyun's fingers. For a moment, Jonghyun thought Minhyun would stop him. He brought his free hand to Minhyun's and made Minhyun hold his wrist, waiting for the signal for him to stop before he got carried away.

It didn't come. In silence, Jonghyun pulled his hand back and wrapped it around Minhyun's dick again, allowing Minhyun to fuck into his hand for a moment until Jonghyun was slowly sinking his dick inside Minhyun, distracting Minhyun with every other sensation until the _fullness_ hit him like a truck.

 _"Jonghyun, fuck!"_ yelled Minhyun, words barely audible past the fluff that was in his mouth. Jonghyun couldn't be blamed for not hearing him; he was distracted too, distracted by the angry beating of his pulse in his ears and the overwhelming _warmth_ of sinking into Minhyun's ass. He held himself steady for a second, and if he were in his right mind, he would have dragged that on and gave Minhyun a taste of his own medicine.

Jonghyun couldn't, not now, not when Minhyun was starting to move and Jonghyun needed to reciprocate with shallow thrusting, the only thing he could manage when his legs were so damn _weak._ It felt like— like _fire._ Like softness and warmth and smothering himself with every inch of Minhyun that he could get his hands and lips on but still being unsatisfied.

Jonghyun pulled out and helped Minhyun turn over, jaw dropping when Minhyun wrapped his legs around his waist by instinct, eyes still shut as he waited for Jonghyun to thrust in. Jonghyun couldn't afford to take his time now, not when Minhyun's dick was lying dark and heavy against Minhyun's belly, so close to release.

Jonghyun took it upon himself to bring Minhyun to the edge, to clamp his teeth around Minhyun's shoulder the way he loved it the most, the way that left light bruises on his pale skin that he wore as his medals. Tonight, it would be a memory of Jonghyun's victory, a reminder of how they both lost control tonight but gained so, _so_ much more than that.

Minhyun sobbed into Jonghyun's mouth as he came, spurting across his stomach as Jonghyun continued to rut against him. He had his eyes closed when Jonghyun finished, making it out just in time to join the mess on Minhyun's stomach; neither of them had the energy to get mad at each other for making a mess or even attempt to clean it up. All Jonghyun could do was lie down beside Minhyun, grab a few tissues, and wipe them down as best as he could with what little energy he had left.

"That was… amazing," said Jonghyun, his voice barely more than a whisper against Minhyun's shoulder, the one marked by his teeth. He kissed the imprint of red that his teeth left on Minhyun's skin. Jonghyun looked down and almost felt sorry for the littering of bruises and marks on Minhyun's skin, little patches of darkness that would stay by his side and remind him of this for a while.

What really made Jonghyun feel bad was the sight of Minhyun's face, all red and blotchy as it recovered from smothering itself against their pillows. Jonghyun leaned up and stroked Minhyun's cheek, waiting for him to open his eyes. Did he pass out? _Oh god,_ was it that good? Jonghyun was starting to feel good about this, a smug smile making its way onto his face.

"Hey," he said, kissing Minhyun's temple and pinching his cheek. "Wake up."

Minhyun's mouth opened slowly, releasing a gasp and a long sigh that he must have held back for a while. Jonghyun leaned down to press a chaste kiss against his bottom lip, a complete contrast of what that mouth had been doing just a few moments ago.

When he sat back up, Jonghyun was surprised to see Minhyun opening his eyes slowly, a stream of tears flowing down his face as they escaped from behind his lids. It was… _surreal,_ almost ethereal to see Minhyun's eyes dazed but shining, staring up at Jonghyun with cathartic peace, mouth still gaping as he chased after Jonghyun's lips again.

Jonghyun could feel the dampness against his cheeks when he kissed Minhyun again, and he pulled back to trace it to its source and kissed Minhyun's lids one by one, until Minhyun gave him a dopey smile when he finished. "Was it good?" asked Jonghyun, not expecting much of a coherent answer from Minhyun and the quiet way he folded his hands together on his stomach.

"Jonghyun, I—" That was all Minhyun could really say for a while. They chuckled and smiled at each other and Jonghyun spent more time exploring Minhyun's mouth, enjoying the softness of his lips and the state of stunned silence that Minhyun's orgasm left him in. There were no snarky comments, no downplaying of whatever they experienced together. Minhyun wasn't trying to spin this, trying to make it seem like it was nothing to him.

A rare moment of tenderness, not unusual for the two— these past few years weren't just full  of sex; they've had friendship and love and everything in between. Minhyun cupped Jonghyun's face. _Thank you,_ his sparkling eyes said. Jonghyun was glad to be of service.

**Author's Note:**

> [PAINED LAUGHTER] I FINALLY DID IT Y'ALL after months of [ppl](https://curiouscat.me/junfhongs/post/313709178) [attacking me](https://curiouscat.me/junfhongs/post/316975489) [on cc](https://curiouscat.me/junfhongs/post/400543607) (and so many more that i wasn't able to save ok), i finally wrote the [jr fing*ring mh until he cries fic](https://twitter.com/amenochieien/status/950018499144908800)
> 
> seriously i feel like a pile of filth ,,, reminder: i can't actually write smut ok this is my first time writing porn for the sake of writing porn and ho o oo oooo boy im Tiredt
> 
> yes the furry joke is a nod to every person who has used that as slander against me ,,,, ur local captain filth has done her duties
> 
> ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE KIM JR JONGHYUN I GUESS ???? U FINALLY GET TO TOP, BBY, CONGRATS 
> 
> title from NCT 127 — Baby Don't Like It
> 
> follow me on [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien) or talk to me on [curiouscat (/junfhongs)](https://curiouscat.me/junfhongs)!! (srsly pls yell at me i think i deserve it this time good GOD what am i doing)


End file.
